Brotes
by Aline S.V
Summary: Post-Manga. Cuando en casa todo comienza a caerse a pedazos, Souta encuentra una caja llenas de cartas del pasado, la caligrafía de su hermana en cada una de ellas, relatando algunos de los momentos más importantes de su vida en Sengoku.


**Brotes**

_**By**_

**Aline S.V.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, ésta historia no tiene fines de lucro y sólo busca entretener al público, como siempre XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En la tierra**

No tenía planeado regresar a Tokio de esa forma en plenas vacaciones de verano, pero cuando la recepcionista de la pequeña posada en la que él y sus amigos se habían quedado se acercó con un rostro que podría ser el epítome de las malas noticias, supo que algo en casa no andaba para nada bien. No se equivocó, por supuesto, cuando su madre contestó el teléfono después de una larga espera, todo pareció detenerse.

En cierta forma sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no pensó que ocurriría mientras estaba tan lejos de casa. Su madre estaba desconsolada, lloraba en el teléfono y rogaba para que él regresara, para él no hubo protesta que saliera de su boca, sólo miró a sus amigos que esperaban ansiosos en el salón principal y dijo:

―Me vuelvo a casa.

Ninguno objetó, seguramente porque habían escuchado las lamentaciones de su madre, tal vez cuando regresaran les preguntaría, ahora estaba más preocupado del pequeño quiebre emocional por el que estaba pasando su progenitora.

No era fácil, el abuelo siempre la hacía sonreír y hacía de su hogareño día a día una aventura, ahora sin las historias, ni los mitos e incluso sus ridiculeces, la casa y el templo en general había caído en un silencio funesto.

Al llegar al hogar, su madre estaba sentada en silencio, estaba pálida y sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos, reflejos de su dolor.

De pronto el peso de la realidad lo golpeó.

Eran sólo ellos dos en ese enorme terreno. Sólo dos personas extrañas, las personas que avivaban sus mundos se habían ido. Su padre había muerto antes de que viera la luz de este mundo, su hermana había abandonado el presente para siempre y ahora el abuelo había dejado de existir. Y mientras le preparaba una taza de té a su madre se preguntó cuándo fue que dejó que la monotonía y la falta de comunicación hiciera mella en su relación con ella, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había sido desde la última vez que se había sentado con ella en la misma mesa a algo más que compartir el buenos días y comer. ¿Había sido tras la partida de Kagome o fue en la adolescencia?, no estaba seguro.

―Me encargaré de eso, madre, tú descansa―dijo cuándo su progenitora hablaba de los detalles del velorio y el entierro. Fue todo lo que hablaron esa noche.

Una semana, dos meses, medio año. Las cosas no parecían mejorar, él no quería presionarla a hacer cosas para las que aún no estaba preparada, pero tarde o temprano debían hacerlo, el templo se estaba yendo a pique sin la asistencia del abuelo y con él estando en la universidad y su madre siendo sólo una simple dueña de casa, parecía que las cosas no pintaban para bueno. La idea de vender el terreno a algún buen benefactor se asentaba en su cabeza día con día, pero también lo hería, no sabía si su madre sería capaz de dejar atrás todo lo que ella cuidó con vehemencia durante años, mucho menos sabía si era una buena opción alejarla de los únicos lugares que la vinculaban con Kagome y su marido. Después de todo, su padre le había propuesto matrimonio a su padre bajo el mismo árbol que reunió a Inuyasha y a Kagome, fue en los terrenos del templo dónde él dio sus primeros pasos, donde su hermana y él corrían por todas partes y hacían maldades…

Tampoco sería fácil para él. Pero la situación en la que estaban no dejaba muchas opciones a su haber.

Ella se rehusó en un principio y discusiones a gritos que podrían espantar hasta a un demonio. Souta se dio cuenta que era de ella de quién, obviamente, su hermana había heredado la terquedad e incluso el mal carácter, gracias a esos fueron incontables intentos fallidos de hacerla razonar, más de una vez tuvo que salir de esa casa para tranquilizarse pues sabía que no lograría nada estando molesto con ella, hasta que; finalmente, un día la encontró sentada a la mesa con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, supo de inmediato por qué cuando vio las innumerables cuentas impagas sobre la superficie de la mesa de la cocina. Simplemente no pudo negarse.

―No puedo creerlo―murmuró para sus adentros, su madre simplemente ignoró sus maldiciones―Por lo menos podrían mostrar su cara de vez en cuando―sus manos pasaron sobre la cinta de embalaje, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna burbuja de aire, para que la caja estuviera asegurada. Su madre hacía lo mismo al otro extremo de la habitación.

La casa estaba medio vacía ya, había habitaciones que estaban desamobladas por completo y el eco de los pasos era más pronunciado, el goteo de la llave del baño incluso se había potenciado a causa de ello.

―Se creen demasiado importantes como para venir a ver por ellos mismos―se quejó. Su madre se detuvo un minuto y lo miró.

―No se puede hacer nada. Es su abogado el que está haciendo el trabajo, no deberíamos quejarnos… ―musitó. A Souta le dolía ver a su madre con la mirada tan desgastada, casi como si no tuviera vida, temía que se volviera una autómata o, peor, que cayera en una depresión si es que no había caído en una ya―…nos han ofrecido un buen precio, ¿no crees?

―Sí, un buen precio―musitó luego de un rato.

El problema no era el precio, se dijo, el problema es el dónde vivir. Si bien el templo había sido vendido en una cantidad no menor, había cuentas y créditos por pagar, la universidad tampoco le estaba siendo fácil y sin mencionar que debían asentarse en otro lugar. A Souta no le había quedado más opción que pedir ayuda a un pariente lejano de su madre y no fue hasta después de unas cuantas discusiones en que este aceptó darle alojamiento a su progenitora y a sus enceres, pero el problema recaía que, bueno, él y su familia vivía en Osaka y no había forma que él se fuera a vivir allí si quería seguir yendo a la Universidad de Tokio. No iba a ser una separación sencilla, pero tenían los días contados en ese sentido.

Sólo una semana.

Durante sus años adolescentes solía ir con frecuencia a la pagoda, se sentaba en la escalera a observar el pozo _sólo por si acaso_, pero nunca ocurría nada, podía estar nevando, pero él se seguía sentando allí, esperando a que su hermana y su cuñado aparecieran por allí, cómo solían hacerlo. A veces se preguntaba si había alucinado que Inuyasha tenía orejas de perro y que su hermana podía viajar a través del tiempo. Solía envidiar eso, que ella tuviera esa clase de aventuras, se imaginaba que su vida debía estar llena de emociones y sorpresas, seguramente no todas gratas, pero salir del estrés de las grandes ciudades… debía ser interesante. Pero las esperanzas desaparecieron en unos años, verla no iba a ser algo que podría lograr jamás y con ese pensamiento dejó de ir al pozo y dejó de detenerse sus minutos frente al Goshinboku.

Ahora que iban a marcharse del templo, un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia lo asaltó y sus pasos comenzaron a llevarlo periódicamente a esos lugares, se quedaba un rato, luego se iba a la universidad o hacer los proyectos de ésta, luego volvía. Era como revivir a ese niño que buscaba entender por qué su hermana lo había dejado atrás y por qué fue ella la elegida y no él. Preguntas estúpidas, ahora que lo pensaba, nadie sabe cómo funciona el destino realmente, simplemente le tocó a ella.

La pagoda había estado cerrada durante años y, a pesar de las pequeñas ventanillas de la puerta, el aire no circulaba como debía en esa pequeña habitación y el polvo parecía haberse acentuado por todos los rincones. Bajó los escalones con cierta reticencia y luego bajó por la pequeña escalera que años atrás le había servido a su hermana para escalar la muralla de piedra desgastada y madera vieja.

En sí, el pozo parecía más pequeño de lo que recordaba, pero entonces se dijo que la última vez que había saltado dentro, sólo tenía doce años, ahora con veinte y uno, obviamente, todo el lugar parecía más pequeño, incluso la distancia entre la superficie y el fondo. Se sonrió, pensar que cuando era un chiquillo le tenía pánico a lanzarse y siempre terminaba cayendo por torpeza. Se hincó y puso las manos sobre la superficie, la tierra del fondo estaba tan húmeda como la recordaba, aún podía enterrar sus dedos con facilidad en ella y todavía estaban esas molestas piedrecillas que de vez cuando se encontraba y se enterraban bajo sus uñas.

Se preguntó si su hermana había vivido mucho tiempo junto a Inuyasha, si había sido feliz, si había tenido hijos. _Se preguntó si había muerto feliz_.

No le gustaba pensar en ella como si estuviera muerta, para él habían pasado poco más de once años desde la última vez que la vio saltar, pero también tenía que admitirlo, si su hermana había vivido en esa época… ¿cuáles eran sus expectativas de vida?, ella era joven cuando se marchó, pero Sengoku nunca fue un periodo fácil en la historia de Japón, las inclemencias del clima, la falta de agua potable, las guerrillas, los monstruos… ¿a eso cuánto reduciría la vida su hermana?, es más, si ella se enfermaba ¿qué tan efectivos eran los tratamientos para las enfermedades?. Sabía que Inuyasha la protegería, pero nadie podía proteger a Kagome del tiempo y ella envejecería y moriría tarde o temprano. Allí en el pasado, incluso antes de que este templo fuera erigido.

El nombre de su hermana se perdería en la historia, sólo una mujer más de los miles de mujeres que habitaban esa época, sin nombre, sin rostro. Viviendo sólo en el recuerdo de una leyenda que no tenía nombre y que ni siquiera era recordada como un gran acontecimiento en la historia.

No había llorado por eso en mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaba, enterrando las manos en la tierra con tal fuerza que seguro se haría daño.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, muchos eran los factores. La nostalgia, el marcharse para siempre de ese templo, el venderlo, la rabia… no sabía, simplemente empezó a rasguñar la superficie, sacando piedras y haciéndose daño bajo las uñas mientras enterraba los dedos y separaba la tierra. Hitomi se enfadaría de tan sólo verlo en este momento, tan desvalido, tan solo y hecho un desastre de polvo y tierra. Su hermana tampoco se sentiría feliz de verlo así, estaba seguro.

Entonces sus dedos tocaron una superficie distinta, era duro, pero no era tierra del pozo ni piedra, era algo tallado porque sus dedos pasaron por un diseño, una curva suave. Souta sacudió la cabeza y con el dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas de los ojos para ver con mayor claridad. En efecto, ahí estaba, algo parecido a la madera. Asombrado por el pequeño hallazgo, comenzó a quitar la tierra como podía hasta que una caja de tamaño considerable quedó a la vista y, en la tapa, una delicada inscripción.

―Higurashi―murmuró y se apresuró a quitar el sello de los costados. Cuando tuvo destapado el contenedor, encontró en ella una buena pila de sobres amarillentos por el paso del tiempo, un cojinete evitaba que las de más abajo recibieran el contacto directo de la madera, quizás previendo la posible humedad que el material del contenedor iba a dejar pasar.

Conteniendo el aliento, tomó uno de los sobres y lo dio vuelta. Una fecha escrita:

_Primavera, año 1502_

Souta contuvo el aliento, sacando cuentas mentalmente. Algo en su corazón dio un brinco y entonces comenzó a tomar cartas al azar, distintas fechas dispuestas, años tras años y entonces guardó todo en su lugar y, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, arrancó la caja de las profundidades del pozo devora-huesos.

Nunca en su vida su corazón había latido tan fuerte y no era precisamente porque estaba corriendo hacia la casa con la caja a duras penas sostenida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno, para aclarar un poco, tomé como referencia el año de publicación del manga como el año en que Kagome cayó por el pozo. Según las fuentes, el manga fue publicado en 1996, por lo que Kagome regresó en el tiempo al año 1496 en mi línea de tiempo. Y regresó permanentemente al pasado en el año 1499.

En el presente, para Souta han pasado poco más de once años desde que Kagome saltó por el pozo en 1999, por lo que estamos entre el año 2010-2011.

Esto de ponerle línea de tiempo y años exactos a una historia, nunca lo había hecho XD.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y críticas, ya saben, todo es bien recibido.

PD: Sé que debo trabajar en Crash, esa será la siguiente historia que trabaje.


End file.
